Right Now
"Right Now",' '''also known as' "Today We Are More", '''is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo. Lyrics English= I know that love has a master plan And that it's taking me by the hand When I look back now I get a feeling That it's our faith that we have been relieving Now in your eyes I can see a dream And in the music I hear the sound Of that crazy feeling so deep in me And now it's spinning me round and round With every step that has led us here There's no need to wonder If we can fly Right now Everything's so right Right now We are so alive Happy, when you're next to me Right where you were meant to be Feel fate falling into place Now I could stare forever at your face Right now There's a night sky full of stars Waiting for us I guess that you are a part of me And that's the way it's supposed to be The perfect world made of you and I Whenever I look into your eyes And every feeling is filled with joy Lifting us to We're gonna fly Right now Everything's so right Right now We are so alive Happy, when you're next to me Right where you were meant to be Feel fate falling into place Now I could stare forever at your face Right now There's a night sky full of stars Waiting for us Right now Everything's so right Right now We are so alive Happy, when you're next to me Right where You were meant to be I know that love has a master plan |-| Spanish= Valió la pena todo hasta aquí Porque al menos te conocí Valió la pena lo que vivimos Lo que soñamos, lo que conseguimos Valió la pena, pude entender Que cada historia es una razón Para estar juntos, para creer Para que suene nuestra canción Hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más Hoy más que nunca puedo volar Todo vuelve a comenzar Juntos, sin mirar atrás Siente, sueña como yo Vive, tu destino es hoy Sabes, cuál es la verdad Es el latido de tu corazón Sabes que lo puedes escuchar Junto al mío Junto al mío Yo sé que puedo confiar en mí Quién soy ahora ya descubrí El mundo es casi perfecto ya Y casi es todo, es mi realidad No tengo miedo ya sé quién soy Sé lo que busco y adondé voy Todo vuelve a comenzar Juntos, sin mirar atrás Siente, sueña como yo Vive, tu destino es hoy Sabes, cuál es la verdad Es el latido de tu corazón Sabes que lo puedes escuchar Junto al mío Todo vuelve a comenzar Juntos, sin mirar atrás Siente, sueña como yo Vive... valió la pena todo hasta aquí Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This is the first song performed on Season 2. *It was first performed in the airport in Buenos Aires. *This is one of the most repeated songs in the series. *Violetta wrote this song, and Diego helped with the chorus. *There is a soundtrack named after this song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Hoy Somos Más" (Today We Are More). *It's unknown who sings the English version of the song. *The Spanish version of the song was featured on the Just Dance: Disney Party 2.Hoy Somos Más on Just Dance *The English title was confirmed by Disney Channel Scandinavia during the "Violetta - Movie Theatre Special" in September 2014. References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Music Category:Season 2 Songs